L'Alphabet secret de Millénium
by Redobbo
Summary: La relation pas si secrète entre Rip Van Winkle et Zorin Blitz à travers les 26 lettres de l'alphabet. WARNING M, Contenus adultes à prévoir ! (Rip Van Winkle x Zorin Blitz)
1. A B C D

Les personnages appartiennent à Kohta Hirano.

* * *

A pour Asile

Zorin Blitz n'était pas une sentimentale. Les mots "patience", "douceur" et "attention" ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire. Car c'était sous ses muscles, que se cachait un monstre assoiffé qui attendait impatiemment d'être lâché sur le champ de bataille pour aller mettre en pièce tous ce qu'il verrait comme un ennemi. De plus, même avant d'avoir sa faux ou de développer ses capacités à projeter des illusions, elle était déjà un monstre sans pitié. Ayant déjà tuée quelques-uns de ses propres camarades, ainsi que certains assistants du Doc, dès ses premiers jours en tant que vampire artificiel. Son état était instable, imprévisible et dangereux. Elle ne marchait que sur la devise de "tuer pour survivre" et ne vivait que dans le but d'être la plus forte de tout Millénium.

Maintenant, la question est, si elle était vraiment ce qu'on dit, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas repoussée violemment Rip Van Winkle lorsque cette dernière c'était réfugiée dans ses bras le jour de son réveil tumultueux ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de former une vampire artificielle aussi peureuse et craintive ? Aussi fragile et juvénile ? Aussi naïve et légèrement folle ? Pourquoi s'occupait-elle autant de Winkle alors qu'elle ne se préoccupait de personne auparavant ? Pourquoi elle ne cessait de la protéger ? Pourquoi elle lui donnait son sang quand elle refusait de manger ? Pourquoi elle portait autant d'attention à sa camarade ?

On dit que le Major a manqué de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, dû un sacré fou rire, en apprenant le nouveau comportement de son officier féminin. Surtout qu'elle lui avait souvent parlé de son manque de pitié, de son plaisir à jouer avec ses victimes et de sa forte envie de déchaîner la guerre à ses côtés contre le monde entier. Et il avait encore plus ri quand on lui avait rapporté qu'elle était incapable de se montrer violente face à l'autre vampire féminine de Millénium.

Par ailleurs, il avait témoins de ce jour-ci, lorsque Rip Van s'était engouffrée contre l'uniforme de Zorin pour fuir le Doc, effrayée par ce dernier, pour qu'elle devienne son seul rempart. Elle aurait pu la repousser ce jour-là, d'un seul coup de pied dans l'abdomen, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait... Au contraire, elle l'avait plutôt gardé contre son corps, n'hésitant pas à la tenir comme ci la jeune fille lui appartenait.

Et qui avait été la plus folle ce jour-là Rip en se réfugiant dans les bras de la plus dangereuse monstresse de Millénium ou Zorin en choisissant de prendre sous son aile la faible chasseresse ?

Peut-être était-ce le regard larmoyant que lui avait lancé Rip, une fois la joue collée à sa poitrine, qui l'avait fait craquer ?

Finalement, comme l'une permettait de contrôler l'autre, le major avait demandé au Doc de ne pas les séparer si c'était pour avoir deux monstresses sous son contrôle.

* * *

B pour Bébé

Les vampires ont besoin de dormir. Le sommeil leur est nécessaire pour pouvoir regagner leurs forces, surtout s'ils ne consomment pas beaucoup de sang. Pour les vampires artificiels de Millénium, le cercueil n'a pas toujours été une éventualité mais le sommeil est resté primordial afin de pouvoir réussir les entraînements. Au début de sa vie de vampire artificielle, Rip privilégia dormir sur un matelas. La couverture recouvrant sa tête, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. Malheureusement, elle était fortement sujette aux cauchemars et aux terreurs nocturnes. De se faite, ces nuits devinrent plus courtes, Rip refusant de dormir très longtemps, voir pas du tout, à cause de cela.

Ce qui lui porta préjudice un jour, lors d'une mauvaise rencontre avec les Russes, où son manque de sommeil la rendit moins attentive et l'empêcha de s'éloigner à temps d'une grenade. Elle était en train de nouer sa cravate lorsque le Doc lui ordonna d'aller se reposer juste après son départ de l'infirmerie. Rip grommela une faible réponse. Plutôt que de se rendre dans sa chambre partagée, elle se dirigea vers la salle des officiers où son mousquet avait été mis. Quand elle entra, le lieutenant Zorin était accoudée à son fauteuil, la cigarette à la bouche. Sa réaction face à sa camarade fut directe.

_ "C'est l'heure de la sieste alors va dormir !"

Rip montra ses crocs en réponse :

_ "Arrêtes de me donner des ordres comme ci j'étais un enfant ! Je ne suis pas un bébé !"

_ "Si tu en es un ! Tu ne seras plus un bébé quand tu sauras t'occuper de toi-même !"

_ "Et pourquoi "maman Zorin" ne va pas dormir elle-aussi ?" Lança Rip avec un certain agacement.

_ "Parce qu'elle a dormi pendant que le Doc recollait les pièces de ton estomac !"

Rip grogna et ne répondit pas. L'ignorant, elle chercha son mousquet. Il reposait juste à côté du fauteuil où se trouva Zorin. Arrivée devant son arme, Rip s'exclama avec force:

_ "Je n'ai pas sommeil de toute façon !"

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que son col ne soit tiré en arrière fut le rire moqueur de Zorin qui lui dit:

_ "Je vais te faire dormir moi!"

La force gargantuesque de la faucheuse fit décoller la chasseresse du sol qui se retrouva en un instant sur les genoux de sa camarade. Ses joues devinrent rouges lorsqu'elle sentit ses fesses se cogner contre les cuisses musclées de sa camarade gradée.

_ "Mais lâche moi !"

Zorin lâcha le col de sa chemise et poussa la tête de Rip contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle croisa ses jambes pour permettre à ceux de Rip de reposer dessus. S'accoudant à l'opposé de Rip, elle saisit sa cravate et l'amena à son visage agacé.

_ "Soit tu dors soit je t'étrangle pour que tu dormes le cou brisé !"

_ "Je dors ! Je dors ! Je dors !" répondit Rip en panique.

Les menaces de Zorin n'étant pas à prendre à la légère, et ne désirant aucun retour chez le Doc, Rip s'efforça de dormir.

_ "Fais de beaux rêves petit bébé Winkle !" ricana Zorin en posant sa main tatouée sur les paupières de Rip.

* * *

C pour Cellule

Il arrivait souvent que Zorin soit isolée dans une des cellules de Millénium, enchaîné contre le mur à l'aide d'une camisole de force, lorsque son impulsivité la poussait à tuer ses propres camarades de guerre (puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autres pour se défouler). Cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été enfermée, depuis plusieurs... semaines au moins ! Le Doc pensait l'avoir enfin sous contrôle mais une dispute de point de vue avec le Major l'avait fait rechuter dans l'insubordination. Fort heureusement, le Capitaine avait été rapide et Blitz se retrouva dans une cellule d'isolement une fois de plus.

Ce fut dur pour elle, l'ennui, la faim et le manque de cigarette rendit sa pénitence insupportable. Le temps était un ennemi aussi car on ne lui indiquait jamais quand elle sortirait de son isolement. Un jour comme un mois, cela était imprévisible. Mais cette fois-ci, cela fut différent.

Après que le Doc l'est grondé et le Capitaine menacé de perdre son grade, Blitz se retrouva en duo à nouveau avec le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par la voix chantante de Rip Van Winkle qui se stoppa net devant la cellule.

_ "Lieutenant Blitz ? Que faites-vous là ?"

_ "Je danse ça se voit pas !" grogna Zorin.

Dans ses premiers jours après que le Doc l'est enfin laissé sortir de sa cellule, Rip demeurait encore naïve et insouciante.

_ "Qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'on vous enchaîne au mur ? Et pour la camisole aussi ?"

_ "Pfff... Juste que le commandant m'agace à vouloir attendre ! On pourrait faire un assaut chez Hellsing en ce moment même mais il préfère attendre ! J'ai donc voulu lui apprendre la logique avec un coup de poing !" répondit une Blitz frustrée.

_ "Frapper le commandant ?! Comment avez-vous osé !" s'indigna Rip, choquée par un tel comportement.

Affamée, le son de la voix de Rip agaça rapidement Zorin.

_ "Hé ! Si c'est pour me faire chier tu te casses ! Sinon je te promet que je t'arrache la tête en sortant !"

Rip prit peur lorsque son aînée la gronda mais elle refusa de s'éloigner de la cellule. Elle demeura en silence devant le porte en fer alors que Zorin se mit à grogner et à frapper le sol avec son pied de plus en plus fort. Elle crut que Rip c'était éloignée quand elle l'entendit à nouveau.

_ "Vous avez faim lieutenant ?"

_ "Oui j'ai la dalle et je vais te bouffer si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille !"

_ "Ok je vais vous chercher à manger !"

Rip s'éloigna de la cellule sous le regard grondant de Blitz.

_ "Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué celle-là déjà ?"

_ "J'ai à manger !" s'écria joyeusement Winkle qui tenait une poche de sang dans sa main.

_ "Et comment tu vas me nourrir abrutie ? C'est fermée et tu n'as surement pas le droit de le faire ! Je t'ai dit, tu devrais te barrer d'ici !"

À croire que Rip était sourde, elle s'empara de la clé laissée à côté de la cellule et entra sans réfléchir. Dès qu'elle vit Rip s'approcher d'elle, Zorin grogna comme un chien en reculant contre le mur.

_ "Oh tu fais quoi là ?"

Rip perça la poche avec ses dents et la tendit à sa camarade.

_ "Allez ouvre la bouche !" demanda gentiment Rip.

Zorin parvint à voir une certaine moquerie dans le sourire radieux de Rip et cela l'agaça encore plus:

_ "Et si t'allais te faire foutre !"

_ "Pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangée ! dit Rip en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je sais que tu as faim de toute manière !" le sourire de Rip devint vraiment moqueur cette fois-ci.

Zorin n'arriva pas à répliquer car l'odeur du sang frais perturba ses sens et sa faim plus imposante. Grandement affamée, elle céda la résistance et ouvrit la bouche. Rip y glissa la poche et Blitz pu en aspirer le contenu. Sa faim fut-elle que la poche fut vidée en quelques secondes. Une fois rassasiée, elle soupira d'extase et devint un peu plus calme.

Après ce moment humiliant, les isolements de Blitz furent plus supportables et beaucoup moins fréquents. À croire que Rip avait vraiment un pouvoir sur elle. Elle n'hésita pas alors à se venger en l'humiliant à son tour lorsque ce fut sont tour d'être placée en isolement.

_"Non je ne veux pas mordre ton bras !"

_ "Soit tu mords soit je pars !"

_ "Tu es méchantes !"

* * *

D pour Démon

Ses yeux rouges, à qui appartenaient-ils ? Et ses crocs... pourquoi étaient-ils si tranchants ? De quoi se nourrissent les monstres ? Mange-t-il d'autres monstres ? Pourquoi un monstre qui est censé être dans le même camp que moi veut-il me manger ?

Rip se réveilla en sursaut. Toujours couchée à l'horizontale du fauteuil sur les genoux de Zorin, elle voulut se redresser quand Blitz la poussa à rester allongée en pressant son poitrail.

_ "Rendors-toi ! ça fait juste une heure que tu dors !" râla la femme aux cheveux orange.

Rip reposa sa tête contre l'un de ses énormes seins. Mais la rougeur de son visage fut causée par les larmes qui tombèrent de ses yeux:

_ "Tous les soldats... ils voulaient me manger... je voyais leurs crocs... j'étais allongée et ils disaient avoir envie boire mon sang... et ... et ... manger tous mes organes !"

Zorin soupira, à peine effleurée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de Rip.

_ "Rendors-toi, t'es pas à leur goût de toute façon !"

Rapidement fatiguée, Rip s'endormit sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Zorin écrasa sa cigarette en se rendant compte que son autre main tenait fermement l'épaule de Rip pour la tenir contre elle.

* * *

Les autres chapitres sont terminés, restent qu'à les corriger mais je terminerai bien cet alphabet un jour, pas d'inquiétude :)


	2. E F G H

Contenu M et Yuri à partir d'ici.

* * *

E pour Envie

Leurs envies de tuer étaient aussi soudaines que leurs envies de baiser.

Pour Rip, ça se manifestait par un comportement de sangsue : elle se collait sans arrêt à Zorin en espérant lui faire comprendre son envie d'être avec elle. Son comportement était humiliant pour Zorin, puisque Rip ne se maîtrisait pas en public, et elle devait sans arrêt lui faire comprendre devant les autres soldats que "ce n'était pas le moment". Mais quand Rip avait envie, elle refusait de lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait être avec Zorin maintenant, peu importe l'endroit et le moment. Et c'était autant une envie d'être baiser que de passer un moment intime avec elle. Dans tous les cas, son insistance finissait par triompher.

Zorin était plus discret que Rip pour manifester son envie mais c'était imprévisible et beaucoup plus violente comme envie.

_ "Aaahh" hurla Rip.

Poussée par ses pulsions, Zorin avait saisie Rip alors qu'elle venait de finir son service et l'avait emmenée dans leur chambre partagée. Une fois sur le lit, Rip comprit les intentions de sa partenaire mais si elle était juste un pot de colle dans ses moments, Zorin était une brute.

Rip ne put retenir ses larmes quand l'os de son bras se fendit et sa cage thoracique presque enfoncée dans ses poumons. Zorin s'arrêta nette dès qu'elle aperçut le sang couler du nez de sa partenaire, mélangé à ses larmes de douleur.

_ "Merde... d'habitude c'est juste une ou deux côtes ! Le Doc va me tuer !" S'indigna Zorin.

_ "Zo... Zorin... j'en ai envie ! Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?" Pleura Rip.

_ "Quoi ? Tu es folle ? Tu vas crever en pleine baise si on continue !"

Avec son autre bras valide, Rip passa sa main derrière le cou de Zorin pour la rapprocher de son visage et embrassa ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut intense mais ne rassura pas Zorin qui demeura frustrée d'avoir manqué, encore une fois, de mettre en pièce sa partenaire à cause de son envie de sexe avec elle.

_ "Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes ! Surtout si tu en as envie !" Continua-t-elle de pleurer.

Elle fit tout son possible pour rester coller à Zorin qui répondit en la tenant contre elle.

_ "Arrêtes de chialer, je vais essayer d'y aller plus doucement !" Soupira Zorin.

_ "Tu n'y arriveras pas !" Rigola soudainement Rip.

* * *

F pour Fantasme

Être un loup-garou implique d'avoir d'importantes capacités surhumaines, y comprit celle de pouvoir entendre des sons et sentir des odeurs qui échappent à un humain normal. Le Capitaine se rendit tranquillement vers le bureau du Major quand ses oreilles canines entendirent d'étranges gémissements suspects émanant des lieutenants Van Winkle et Blitz. Il avança vers leur chambre et sentit une odeur de sueur mélangé à celui de la cyprine issue du corps féminin. Il n'était pas encore au niveau de leur chambre qu'il entendit les paroles gênées du lieutenant Van Winkle:

_ "Excuse-moi j'ai fait trop bruit..."

Et elle reçu en réponse celle du lieutenant Blitz :

_ "Mais j'aime entendre tes sons de chienne en chaleur !"

Le bruit qu'entendu le Capitaine inclus le son d'une pénétration dans un lieu restreint et gélatineux. Rip Van poussa un autre gémissement incontrôlé qui provoqua une réaction soudaine dans l'esprit du Capitaine. L'odeur de leur désir féminin pénétra ses narines et l'immergea vers une scène irréaliste. Il se vit au milieu d'elles, son corps nu et excité, en train de serrer leur forme féminine contre lui. Le Capitaine avait beau être un soldat, il n'était pas complètement insensible à certaines désires naturels. Il s'imagina les embrasser, les caresser puis les pénétrer avec amour et désir. Essayant de n'en ignorer aucune, de fournir la même dose d'affection comme à l'autre.

Les sons des gémissements des filles continuèrent à alimenter le fantasme du Capitaine qui resta immobile dans le couloir avec cette scène dans son esprit. Il avait l'image en tête de leur corps en sueur, juchée l'une sur l'autre, appelant le Capitaine lui montrant leur intimité féminine se frotter entre elles. Ils pourraient réchauffer son membre entre leurs corps...

_ "Hé Capt'aine ! Le major vous attend !

Le Capitaine revint à la réalité, Schrödinger se tint devant lui. L'acte amoureux entre Winkle et Blitz avait pris fin. Le Capitaine n'entendit plus un seul son mais sentit l'odeur de l'après sexe. Le garçon chat ne sembla pas avoir fait attention à ses bruits et odeurs parasites. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux que le Capitaine ne réagisse pas. Le Capitaine le regarda et pointa les cabinets.

_ Ah... vous allez aux toilettes avant ? Ok alors je préviens votre arrivée !"

Le garçonnet disparut du paysage tendit que le loup-garou se dirigea vers les W.C dans le but de faire taire cette monstrueuse érection cachée dans son pantalon.

* * *

G pour God

Le cercueil ouvert, les deux lieutenants féminins étaient déjà en train d'enlacer leurs corps chauds et excités contre les légers tissus. Comme d'habitude, Rip se trouvait en dessous de Zorin, le ventre collé contre le cercueil tandis que le corps musclé et imposant de Zorin recouvrait partiellement son dos. Blitz était en train de caresser les plies souples et humide de l'entre-jambe de Rip qui donnait déjà de faibles gémissements.

Elle passa ses doigts sur le clitoris de Rip qui ne demandait qu'à être touché. Le petit organe se gorgea vite de sang pour former une espèce d'érection féminine. Au prochain frottement, Rip donna un gémissement plus intense, résulta du plaisir ressentit. De sa petite voie, elle implora sa partenaire :

_ "S'il te plait... Entre en moi maintenant..."

En train de mordiller le cou de Rip, Zorin lécha sa peau légèrement rougie et répondit :

_ "Ok alors écarte bien tes jambes !"

Rip s'exécuta et écarta ses jambes dans la mesure du possible à l'intérieur du cercueil. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit les doigts épais de Zorin mais ce fut quelque chose de plus dur et plus gros qui cogna à son entré. Rip se crispa et réagit en poussant violemment Zorin loin d'elle :

_ "Arrête c'est quoi ça ?

Rip se recroquevilla contre le socle du cercueil. Elle vit sa camarade tenir entre ses mains ce qui sembla être une reproduction en bois lisse d'un pénis.

_ Tu voulais me pénétrer avec ça ?

Zorin demeura calme mais intriguée.

_ "Je croyais que tu aurais aimées ! Ça fait partie des fantasmes des femmes que se faire pénétrer la chatte par l'engin d'un mec !"

Rip fronça les sourcils en grognant, montrant ses crocs de requin.

_ "Si j'avais voulu me faire pénétrer, j'aurai été demander à un des soldats du bataillon ! Ou j'aurai pris mon propre mousquet tant qu'à faire !"

Rip croisa les bras, frustrée, se sentant insultée. Plus que d'avoir du plaisir dans cet acte, le but n'était pas de défoncer son appareil génital à coup de rustre chair pénienne !

Zorin jeta l'objet non-désiré à côté du cercueil. Elle était plus déçue que choquée.

_ "Sérieusement..."

L'excitation venait de retomber en elle. Elle saisit son paquet de clope sur le sol et s'apprêta à s'en allumer une. Mais elle fut interrompue par Rip qui entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour venir embrasser sa joue. Après ça elle lécha affectueusement son cou :

_ "Pourquoi continues-tu de croire que je désire être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux juste toi ! Si je veux faire d'autres choses pendant ce moment, je te le dirais mais c'est toujours ton corps que je désirerais le plus !"

Leur acte amoureux fut interrompu pour la journée, mais Rip van eut l'impression d'avoir fait comprendre quelque chose d'important à sa partenaire.

* * *

H pour Honte

Être réveillée par un cauchemar est une chose, se faire réveiller par Rip Van Winkle parce qu'on a fait un cauchemar était autre chose.

_ "Je t'ai entendu gémir bizarrement. Tu as pleuré aussi !" Lui dit Rip inquiète.

Zorin frotta ses yeux. Effectivement, ils étaient humides à cause de ses larmes et légèrement ensanglantés. Blitz ne souvint pas directement de son rêve car elle fut accablée par la honte qu'elle, plutôt que Rip, est été aussi faible face un ridicule cauchemar.

Pour Zorin, Rip devait être celle à avoir des cauchemars ou des terreurs nocturnes. C'est elle qui devait être réveillée par sa camarade à cause de ses cris et de ses larmes. Pas elle ! Pas Zorin Blitz ! Zorin ne fait pas de cauchemar, elle EST un cauchemar ! Elle en sera un face à ses ennemis ! Elle doit écraser ces cauchemars, pas paraître faible face à eux !

Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que quelqu'un l'est surpris face à un cauchemar de gosse !

Rip prit sa camarade dans ses bras. Elle se sentit honteuse de pas être aussi forte que Blitz face à ses propres cauchemars.

* * *

Je l'avais dit que je l'aurai mis à jour ^-^


	3. I J K L

I pour Inversement

Ce fut toujours Rip qui se fit baiser. Toujours elle qui dût être la soumise. Mais la chasseresse n'aima pas être sans arrêt à la place de la proie. Cette fois-ci, elle voulut être celle qui dominera la partie de chasse contre Zorin. Le sourire malicieux, Rip se tint à moitié nue au-dessus de Zorin, eut par surprise par la chasseresse. Zorin n'aima pas être dominée mais le comportement affamé et pervers de Rip l'amusa grandement. Elle la laissa opérer sans contre-attaquer. Pour le moment du moins...

Le corps maigrichon de Rip ne pesa rien sur le corps de Zorin mais elle put sentir la chaleur de son corps augmenter rapidement. Il fut vrai qu'avoir Rip sur elle lui donna une toute nouvelle perspective, elle fut en position de faiblesse mais vit quelqu'un d'autre en face que l'enfant apeuré qu'elle eut connue autrefois. Rip plaqua ses bras contre le matelas et l'embrassa avec force, pensant avoir le dessus alors que sa partenaire se laissa juste être dominée. Très vite, l'envie de Rip déborda et elle planta ses crocs dans la chair dure du cou de sa partenaire. Zorin siffla légèrement mais cela ne lui donna que plus envie de Rip.

Ses mains pincèrent les fesses de Rip avant de glisser frénétiquement jusqu'à en haut de son corps. Et quand elle se jeta sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, Rip la repoussa avec un puissant grognement. La chasseresse passa ses propres mains sous le t-shirt de Zorin tout en léchant la plaie qu'elle eut causée.

_ "C'est mon tour à présent !" Lui susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Quand Zorin ne répondit pas, elle pinça ses deux importants monts de chair avec force, la faisant légèrement gémir.

_ "Te fais pas d'illusion, c'est juste pour cette fois et parce que je le veux !"

_ "On verra ça..." Sourit malicieusement la chasseresse en léchant la peau chaude de sa partenaire qu'elle venait de soumettre à ses caprices.

* * *

J pour Jeu

Le poker fut le jeu préféré des membres de Milléniums, mais les jetons étant en voie de disparition, ce fut leurs effets personnels qui les remplacèrent sur la table. Mais l'expression "effet personnel" n'a pas le même sens pour chacun.

_ "Tu mises quoi la Faucheuse ?" Balança Jan Valentine.

_ "Je mise Rip Van Winkle !"

_ "QUOI ?!" Hurlèrent de stupéfaction les officiers présents.

_ "Attend... C'est pour ça que tu m'as forcée à t'accompagner jouer ?" S'indigna Rip à côté de Zorin.

_ "Oui parce que tu me portes chance !"

_ "En me mettant sur le tapis ?"

_ "Donc vous pariez quoi messieurs ? Je viens de mettre gros sur la table, j'exige une mise plus haute !"

Armes, argents, cigarettes, poches de sang d'un groupe rare, sous-vêtements, photos compromettantes, jouets de torture... Tous furent mis sur le tapis, jusqu'à occuper tout l'espace vert de la table de jeu amenée par Tubalcain.

_ "Putain je ne peux plus rien miser !" Cracha Jan.

Une mise n'étant considérée comme telle qu'une fois mise sur le tapis, Rip Van été à présent couchée en travers de la table, les pieds pendant dans le vide, regardant les joueurs la tête en bas, stressée par le résultat. Zorin fut si forte au bluff que Rip n'arriva pas savoir si ce fut perdu d'avance ou pas.

_ "Tu n'as qu'à miser ta virginité" Balança Zorin en provoquant l'hilarité générale.

_ "Espèce de Salope !"

Jan jeta sur la table son bonnet qu'il garda sans arrêt :

_ "Fais voir !"

_ "Quinte espèce de larves !"

_ "Putain j'ai un Full espèce de chienne !"

_ "Attends-tu viens de perdre là ?!" Paniqua Rip avant que Jan la tire soudainement vers lui:

_ "De toutes les mises, je prends la tienne pour bien te faire chier !"

Il se moqua salement quand la Faux de Zorin transperça la table, empêchant le corps de Rip d'être traînée plus loin.

_ "Vous refusez de suivre les règles Lieutenant Blitz ?" Rigola Luke.

_ "Je mise ça contre Rip ! Toi qui as tant voulu faire joujou avec mon arme, ça devrait être équitable non !"

_ "Oh non t'es sérieuse là ? Moi je dis que Rip vaut bien plus que ton arme ! Surtout qu'on dit qu'elle est encore une vierge ! Donc on va dire ta faux plus un strip-tease intégral de ton cul sale pute !"

L'hilarité fut moindre mais tout aussi moqueur.

_ "Marché conclu !"

_ "Non hors de question !" Grogna Rip.

_ "Toi tu la fermes !" Gronda Jan.

Le jeu devint un duel entre Jan et Zorin, libérant une tension insoutenable autour d'eux.

_ "Quinte flush Connasse !"

_ "Quinte Flunch Royale !" Balança Zorin en jetant ses cartes sur le corps de Rip qui croisa les bras, plus frustrée que stressée.

_ "Putain non tu as triché !"

_ "Non la roue de le fortune finit toujours par revenir dans la gueule de celui qui a vu son égo plus grand que sa queue !"

_ "Espèce de..."

_ "Mais je la mise encore !"

_ "HEIN ?" Hurla à nouveau l'assemblé.

_ "J'en ai marre d'être allongée sur la table... je ne suis pas une mise !" Râla Rip.

À la fin de la nuit, Zorin retourna dans ses quartiers en tenant sous le bras le butin qu'elle eut amassé à la suite des nombreuses parties. Rip Van fut vraiment une mise qui donna envie de jouer ! Mais le fait d'avoir port" chance à sa camarade n'effaça pas sa colère envers elle. Arrivées dans leur chambre, Zorin déballa ses "jetons" sur son lit tandis que Rip bouda sur le sien.

_ "Bon on partage ?" Clama Zorin.

_ "Je te demande pardon ? Tu veux partager ce que tu as gagnés ?"

_ "C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu humilier ces goules ridicules ! Donc tu mérites bien une part ! Et je me suis bien amusée ce soir grâce à toi !"

_ "Tu m'as humilié aussi je te rappelle !" Grogna Rip en réponse.

_ "J'étais sûr qu'en te misant j'aurai attiré plus de monde à la table et gagner plus ! D'autant que je devais ce genre de jeu à Tubalcain pour m'avoir appris à tricher !"

_ "Tu as triché ?!"

_ "Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez honnête pour obéir aux règles ! Elle m'empêche de jouer et de vraiment m'amuser !"

_ "Tu crois que je me suis amusée moi ?" Lui grogna Rip.

Elle se tourna contre le mur, fortement en colère contre sa partenaire. Alors qu'elle s'alluma une des cigarettes volés à Luke, Zorin passa d'un lit à l'autre pour s'asseoir juste derrière Rip. Elle attira son attention en lui accrochant une chaînette avec un pendentif en forme de croix gammée autour du cou, une des mises qu'elle eut remportée. Rip l'observa dans ses mains juste avant que Zorin emprisonne son corps entre ses bras musclés. Elle embrassa sa joue, faisant rougir Rip.

_ "Je ne t'aurai pas misé si le risque de te perdre aurait été trop gros ! Tu es à moi et je ne suis pas partageuse !" Lui rassura Zorin.

_ "Fais-moi participer à ton jeu la prochaine fois !" Grommela Rip.

_ "J'y manquerai pas !"

* * *

K pour Képi

Après tous ce qu'elle eut fait pour elle, Rip Van espéra montrer un jour à Zorin qu'elle ne fut trop faible pour se défendre.

Quand des goules désobéissantes aux ordres s'en prirent à nouveau à elle, Rip Van décida de se battre plus ardemment et réussit à les mettre à terre après un lourd combat. Le sang et la chair recouvrant ses vêtements, elle sautilla sur le sol d'avoir massacré ses compatriotes désirant la manger encore une fois.

_ "Fous z'avez fait beaukoup de progrès Lieutenant Rip Van !" Applaudit le Commandant. Mais z'aimerais que ce zang zoit zelui de nos ennemies ! Il n'y donc rien de glorieux dans zette victoire !"

Tandis que son chef s'éloigna d'elle avec le Capitaine, Rip Van perdit sa joie et devint abattue par cet échec. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes...

_ "Tu as perdu ton képi !" Dit une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

_ "Pardon ?" Interrogea-t-elle.

Rip releva la tête et vit Zorin se tenir devant elle.

_ "Il a volé plus loin... c'est ce qui reste de nos uniformes de la guerre alors ne le perd pas !" Dit Zorin en ébouriffant le haut des cheveux de Rip Van.

Elle caressa sa tête pour les remettre en place et mit son képi de lieutenant sur la tête. Un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle s'éloigna, Rip essuya ses larmes et retrouva son sourire.

_ "Merci !"

* * *

L pour Larmes

Il peut y avoir des imprévus au cours d'une guerre, la mort de Rip durant un assaut des Russes en fut un. Un loup-garou russe mit son corps en lambeau avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir avec son mousquet. Son esprit disparut avant de même de voir une dernière fois sa camarade de guerre. Rip n'entendit même pas Zorin lui hurler de se réveiller et de se lever. Elle avait déjà quitté ce monde de sang à cause d'un organisme de vampire trop faible et trop artificiel pour se remettre de l'attaque d'un monstre si semblable au Capitaine. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une dernière pensée, fini.

Zorin hurla sur le Doc de la réanimer mais celui-ci s'évertua à lui dire qu'il eut déjà tout tenté pour recoudre les morceaux.

_ "C'est parce que vous ne voulez pas la réanimer !" Lui hurla Zorin.

_ "Vous croyez que je laisserais une de mes meilleures créations mourir ? Je vous le dis Lieutenant, j'ai déjà tout essayé !" Répondit le Doc avec autant de force.

_ "Non je suis sûr que vous avez déjà la solution mais que vous refusez de le faire !"

_ "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"

_ "Parce que je vous connais et que je vous ai vu à l'œuvre sur des projets inhumains ! Vous avez les moyens de le faire mais ça vous coûterait trop cher ! Vous êtes un égoïste idiot !"

_ "Je vous conseille de vous calmer et de changer de ton avec moi soldat !"

_ "Pas tant que vous me l'aurez ramené !"

Zorin s'élança sur le Doc et le saisit par le col, lui crachant au visage ses paroles insistantes. Le Capitaine surgit et éloigna Zorin de lui.

_ "Isolez là immédiatement Capitaine !"

Le loup-garou allemand s'exécuta alors que Zorin se débattit dans ses bras.

_ "Lâche-moi ! Il peut la ramener je le sais ! Lâche-moi !"

Les cris de Zorin furent entendus par tous les soldats présents. Le Capitaine usa de toute sa force pour tenir en place la femme musclée entre ses bras et la faire descendre en isolation. Plus il s'éloigna du laboratoire du Doc, plus Zorin sembla faiblir. Ses mots se tordirent et se noyèrent sous un flot de larmes de sang. Arrivée devant la cellule d'isolation, le Capitaine la lâcha sur le sol. Zorin finit à genoux, les mains recouvrant son visage ensanglanté par les larmes.

Malgré l'ordre qu'il eut reçu, le Capitaine attendit un moment avant de mettre Zorin en isolation. Lui-même vu que cette tristesse et laissa sa camarade pleurer la perte de sa partenaire. Plusieurs minutes après, il traina Zorin avec soin à l'intérieur de la cellule en se demandant quand elle en sortirait.

_ "Vous avez la solution Doc à nos deux problèmes !" Dit le commandant en mangeant.

_ "C'est-à-dire... Voyant que ce vous avez prévu pour elle... Je ne voulais pas gâcher cela !"

_ "Vous ne gâcherez rien ! Sans ce monstre, nous en perdons un autre ! La guerre connait parfois des imprévus ! Même si vous envisagiez autre chose avec les organes de votre "héroïne", nous n'avons pas le choix de sacrifier cela pour sauver la guerre que nous avons prévus."

_ "Il s'agit quand même de son cœur ! Et pour le faire fonctionner, je vais devoir utiliser tout le sang qu'il me reste !"

_ "C'est un ordre Doc ! Je veux mes deux Premiers Lieutenants en état de combattre immédiatement !"

_ "Mais je..."

_ "Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le Lieutenant Blitz sans le Lieutenant Winkle !"

_ "Comment pouvez-vous savoir si elle ne réagira pas de la même façon ce "jour-là" ?"

_ "Parce qu'elles ont déjà programmé leur mort et mourir avant ce jour tant attendu n'est pas autorisé pour elles !"

La transplantation fut un véritable succès ! L'organisme de Rip Van régénéra vite ses blessures et la jeune fille redevint vite dans l'état où elle fut avant l'attaque. Zorin pleura jusqu'à ce jour miraculeux et ses larmes cessèrent jusqu'au moment où le Capitaine lui annonça la nouvelle.

Dès que Rip ouvrit les yeux, Zorin se jeta sur elle et la secoua dans tous les sens pour la gronder de l'avoir lâché avant l'heure. En entendant la voix de Zorin, Rip pleura et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à Zorin comme ci elle avait pleuré sa mort de son côté. Observant la scène au loin, le Capitaine eut un léger sourire.

Qui sait ce que Rip avait vécu de son côté, ce cauchemar pris fin en même temps que celui de Zorin.

* * *

(encore une mise à jour, plus que quatre chapitres :) )


	4. M N O P

Plus de mignon ici ^^

* * *

M pour Manteau

Comment Rip avait-elle pu se retrouver dans cette position ? Et bien, malgré les avertissements du Capitaine, elle avait cru pouvoir tenir debout dans le froid glacial de la Russie. Sauf que la faiblesse de son organisme ne lui permis pas de résister à moins quarante degrés. Il suffit que les soldats s'absentent quelques minutes pour qu'elle devienne complètement congelée, son mousquet ayant même fusionné à ses mains.

Rip reprit connaissance dans les bras de Zorin, son corps entouré de son gros manteau, sous les yeux paniqués des soldats. Zorin ordonna à ses soldats d'aller chercher un manteau pour réchauffer le glaçon en train de fondre de gêne entre ses bras.

Les deux femmes furent assises sur le sol, le dos de Rip collé contre la poitrine de Zorin et prisonnière de ses bras puissants qui l'engouffraient dans la fourrure de son manteau. Ses tympans furent presque anéanties par Zorin qui la gronda, comme une mère à son enfant, de ne pas s'être plus couverte que ça. Et même encore qu'on lui rapporta un lourd manteau, Zorin refusa de la laisser s'éloigner de sa prison de chaleur.

Durant les prochains missions en Russie, Rip van obéit à sa camarade en s'habillant plus chaudement, mais la douceur de la fourrure du manteau de Zorin lui manqua trop pour qu'elle ne refasse pas la même bêtise.

* * *

N pour Nattes

Depuis le début de leur relation, Rip Van Winkle ne cessa d'être étonnée par le comportement de sa partenaire. Elle l'eut toujours connu comme une espèce de louve agressive capable de mordre, de déchiqueter et de terroriser n'importe quel soldat du Millénium à la moindre envie.

Imprévisible, sadique et impulsif, Rip ne connut Zorin que sous ce visage et pas un autre. Et ce comportement fut nullement un masque car Rip eu déjà à affronter les pires facettes de sa camarade et se demanda dans ces moments si ce fut le fait qu'elle soit l'une des premières vampires artificielles, ou l'une femme des deux femmes de Millénium, qui faisait que sa camarade la laisse encore en vie.

Mais à mesure que leur relation évolua, aussi maladroite soit-elle, Rip se mit à croire qu'elle fut vraiment importante aux yeux de Zorin. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'une supposition...

Ce furent les petits moments inattendus de Zorin qui lui firent penser ça. Comme lorsqu'elle eut proposé à Rip de l'aider à faire ses nattes. Assise entre ses cuisses musclées, Rip se tint droite devant elle tandis que ses cheveux furent coiffés et tressés dans le plus grand des calmes. L'attitude patiente et relaxée de Zorin fut si contraire à son comportement habituel que Rip se sentit privilégiée. Elle frissonna à chaque fois que les doigts de Zorin Blitz passèrent dans ses cheveux et rougit quand elle sentit son souffle chaud atteindre sa nuque.

Mais ce fut toujours qu'une supposition pour elle.

* * *

O pour Origines

_ "Pourquoi tu pleures ?" Demanda Zorin en train de fumer dans son cercueil.

_ "On m'a demandé quand c'était mon anniversaire mais j'ai été incapable de répondre... et puis je me suis rendu compte que je me ne rappelais plus la vie qui précède mon coma ! Je n'ai plus d'origine Zorin ! Je ne sais même pas si je suis une vraie allemande ou pas !"

En un instant, Rip fut passée d'un cercueil à un autre et se retrouva dans les bras de Zorin.

_ "On s'en fou du passé, ce qui compte c'est le présent qui permet de concevoir le futur !"

_ "Tu m'aimerais pas si j'étais anglaise..." Continua de pleurer Rip en posant sa tête contre les seins de Zorin.

_ "Tu es bien allemande ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il y a des choses qui ne vaut mieux pas se souvenir donc oublie ! Tu fais partie de Millénium et ton passé ne fait pas partie de cette vie c'est tout !"

_ "Tu parles comme ci tu connaissais ma vie ! Tu connais mon anniversaire toi ?"

_ "Je sais que je vais frapper celui qui t'a demandé ça !"

_ "C'est le Capitaine !"

_ "Je frapperai Schrödinger c'est pareil !"

Sentant la main de Blitz caresser son cuir chevelu, Winkle laissa la fatigue l'emporter, oubliant les derniers souvenirs de sa vie.

* * *

P pour Première fois

_ "Non attend Zorin je ne suis pas encore prête !"

_ "Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'avais dit le vouloir fortement toute à l'heure !"

_ "Oui mais maintenant qu'on y est... Je ne suis plus trop sûr... J'ai... J'ai peur d'avoir mal !"

Avec la plus infime douceur de sa part, Zorin vint embrasser Rip sur la bouche en essuyant la petite larme de stress.

_ "Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis capable d'être douce tu sais ? Alors détends-toi, tu auras plus de mal si tu stresses !

Rip essuya ses yeux brillants et s'allongea sur le tas de draps disposés confortablement dans le cercueil. Elle fut complètement nue et rougissante, et eut la boule au ventre à cause de sa première fois. Zorin fut nue aussi et plus impatiente que stressée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle désira "être la première". Elle fut d'ailleurs grandement étonnée que personne n'eut encore fait ça à Rip. Elle faisait tourner la tête à beaucoup de soldat mais c'est elle qui allait avoir le privilège de faire ça.

Elle vint s'allonger sur Rip et embrassa son cou.

_ Écartes bien tes jambes surtout !

Rip hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

_ Arrête de trembler comme une petite fille et soit une femme pour une fois !"

_ "Oui..."

Rip fit un effort face à sa partenaire, elle s'efforça de respirer calmement et essaya de détendre son corps. Les baisers répétés de Zorin sur son corps raviva son désir et elle montra à nouveau son envie. Cela fut remarqué par sa partenaire qui se glissa jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

Rip aurait aimé que Zorin la morde ailleurs plutôt que de planter ses crocs dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse. La douleur fut saisissante et se mua en un plaisir assez désagréable. Heureusement, Zorin ne s'attarda pas et se retira rapidement de l'endroit. Bien qu'agréable pour elle, elle eut conscience que cela ne fut pas le cas pour sa partenaire et lécha la plaie saignante pour apaiser la légère douleur. À peine eut-elle redressé son corps que Rip la prit dans ses bras :

_ "Je n'ai pas aimé, mais je suis contente que ça soit toi qui l'es fait !"

Zorin répondit à son geste en embrassant son front :

_ "Je t'apprendrais à aimer ça... Mais pour cette fois, je t'autorise à te venger ! Tu peux me mordre où tu veux !"

* * *

Posté le 1er janvier 2019 Bonne Année :D


	5. Q R S T

Q pour Quatre

Les meilleurs Werwolfs sont au nombre de quatre : Le Capitaine Hans, Zorin Blitz, Rip Van Winkle et Schrödinger.

Loin de se considérer comme une famille, ils avaient plutôt l'air d'une meute. Le Capitaine était le chef de meute, l'Alpha. En tant que véritable loup-garou et plus haut gradé, il était au-dessus des trois autres et faisait respecter l'ordre au sein de la meute. À ses côtés, Zorin était la louve matriarche, l'autre chef de la meute, mais qui n'avait pas autant de respect. À deux, ils devaient gérer les deux espèces de louveteaux qu'étaient Rip van et Schrödinger. Chacun en avait formé un : Zorin forma Rip à coup de faux et de câlins douteux tandis que le Capitaine s'occupa de faire comprendre à Schrödinger qu'on ne pouvait pas dire ni faire ce qu'on veut avec le Commandant (mais le Doc si).

Le tout devait ensuite fonctionner ensemble, chose facile à dire mais moins qu'à faire. Leur collaboration mis plusieurs années à se construire. Hans avait parfois l'impression d'être le grand frère de la bande qui devait gérer les disputes entre ses deux sœurs ou entre les deux gamins. Zorin n'était pas vraiment une bonne professeur, les rôles s'inversant avec Rip qui devenait celle qui semblait avoir plus de raison et de savoir faire qu'elle. Schrödinger était plutôt un mauvais élève, préférant jouer et taquiner ses camarades que de faire son travail. Et tous cela laissait le Capitaine de devoir assumer à lui seul les problèmes qu'ils causaient et de les expliquer au commandant.

Mais la plus grande crise fut celle causé par le garçon-chat. Schrödinger étant "né" beaucoup plus tard que les trois autres, il mit un certain temps à comprendre la relation entre Rip van et Zorin. Quand il le sut, il en tient compte au Capitaine et était extrêmement surpris quand celui-ci lui demandait de se taire. Cela rendait furieux le garçon juvénile qui s'en prenait aux deux femmes d'avoir une relation aussi insalubre. Cette dispute, qui se soldait par l'explosion du crâne de Schrödinger par Rip, provoqua une rupture que le Capitaine avait beaucoup de mal à couvrir au commandant.

Pourtant sûr et certain que le chef de Millénium avait vent de ces problèmes et de la relation entre ses deux monstresses, le groupe n'était pas dissout. Car un jour, Schrödinger revient vers le groupe s'en faire attention à la relation entre Zorin et Rip. À ce jour, on ignorait si c'est le commandant, le Capitaine, le Doc ou un autre qui l'est calmé sur ce point et empêché la dissolution des Werwolfs.

* * *

R pour Résistance

_ "Tu crois pouvoir me résister ? Je ne suis pas un ange tu sais !" Siffla l'imposant lieutenant dans sa tenue de cuir SS noire.

Elle fit tourner le fouet dur entre ses mains, se léchant d'avance les lèvres de pourvoir maltraiter ce frêle corps intégralement nu à genoux devant elle, les poignets attachés au-dessus de la tête.

_ "Hésiterez-vous à me faire mal Lieutenant ? Dans ce cas, probablement !" Répondit l'autre lieutenant en arborant un sourire moqueur malgré sa position soumisse.

Dans la seconde qui suivit cette réponse, la peau de sa poitrine fut indubitablement fouettée. La traînée rouge laissée derrière disparut assez rapidement mais pas le choc. La SS impatiente et cruelle pressa le talon de sa botte sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille, provoquant une douleur inconfortable.

_ "Je vais t'apprendre la discipline allemande petite chienne !

Le prochain coup de fouet atterrit sur l'une de ses cuisses cette fois-ci, le bout de l'objet caressant violemment ses fesses. La victime ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Et elle eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre qu'un autre coup fut donné sur le haut de ses cuisses, ainsi qu'un deuxième sans attendre, faisant gémir plus fortement la torturé. La rougeur sur la peau se dissipa lentement tandis que la jeune fille nue frotta ses cuisses chaudes l'une contre l'autre.

Son bourreau remarqua ce comportement et comprit que les coups de fouet firent déjà effet. Elle s'accroupit devant sa victime et inséra son fouet entre la chair de ses cuisses, la poussant à les écarter. Puis elle frotta son instrument de torture contre son entre-jambe dont l'écoulement pressant recouvrit le cuir du fouet.

_ Je t'ai à peine touchée... Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je peux te donner plus !"

Saisissant le collier accroché autour du coup du lieutenant, elle la tira vers l'arrière, élevant sa poitrine vers le haut. Ses canines se plantèrent dans la chair onctueuse du sein de sa victime qui réagit par un cri de douleur. La nazie affamée aspira avidement le sang, sa langue rappeuse titillant le téton ensanglanté tandis que sa main, qui poussa de plus en plus son repas à se tordre le dos, ajouta une douleur supplémentaire. Les cris agonis du lieutenant couverte de sang ne se firent pas attendre. Son bourreau pensa lui avoir fait atteindre ses limites, mais lorsqu'elle passa les doigts de son autre main entre ses cuisses tremblantes, il y eu toujours autant d'envie qui s'en écoula.

Grognant son échec, elle lâcha le sein meurtri et aperçu un sourire moqueur sur le visage de celle qui doit la supplier d'arrêter. Fou de rage, elle enfonça brutalement le manche du fouet dans le sexe de sa victime, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur qui fit tordre le sourire sur son visage. Pendant qu'elle exécuta des vas et viens déchirants dans le corps de son esclave, ses dents mordirent l'autre sein et sa main força son corps à se tordre encore plus vers l'arrière.

Les crie de douleur de la supplicié devinrent des hurlements, sentant les os de son dos craquer et les parois de son entre-jambe être lacérées, pendant que le sang de sa poitrine s'écoula le long de son ventre. Après l'avoir fait crier et pleurer un bon moment, Zorin lâcha le corps de Rip Van qui s'effondra sur le sol.

_ Putain ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit d'arrêter !" Gronda Zorin en retira le manche du fouet.

Pourtant à bout de souffle, Rip se mit à rire en crachant du sang de sa bouche :

_ "Je t'avais dit... Que j'étais capable... De résister ! Maintenant je peux résister à tout !"

Zorin saisit le collier de Rip et l'embrassa durement avant de la gronder à nouveau :

_ "Tu imagines que je pourrai te tuer en faisant ça ! Je ne veux pas te mettre en pièce Winkle ! Elle plaqua le corps de Rip contre le sol. J'en ressens pas le besoin ! Je veux te garder en vie alors arrêtes tes conneries de résistance à la douleur !"

Zorin pinça les cuisses de Rip entre ses mains et amena sa langue contre le sexe mutilé. Le passage de l'organe buccal contre les lèvres entre ses cuisses apaisa la douleur encore présente. Ce fut elle qui voulu faire ce petit jeu, pour prouver à Zorin qu'elle fut capable d'endurer la douleur à présent, que le goût du sang et du mal furent répandus sur sa langue, et qu'elle apprécia chaque coup reçus. Mais pour Zorin, cela ne fut qu'à moitié vrai. Rip aima juste la douleur qu'ELLE lui procura, par celle des autres. Rip peut résister à sa cruauté certes, mais Zorin doute qu'elle saura résister à celle de leur ennemie.

Alors que sa salive soulagea la chair enflée autour de l'entrée de sa partenaire, elle sentit une main à la peau douce passer dans sa chevelure et une voix se moquer de sa "sensibilité".

_ "Toi tu ne sais pas résister !" Se moqua Rip Van.

* * *

S pour Sang

Rip Van fut ravie d'être convoquée dans le bureau du commandant. Il voulait la féliciter pour avoir repoussé les soldats russes qui ne cessèrent d'importuner leurs recherches. Plus de trois cents d'entre eux périrent sous ses balles, en comptant les passagers des trois avions abattus et ceux des cinq tanks détruits.

_ "Félizitation Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle ! J'ai toujours zu que vous deviendrez l'un de mes meilleurs zoldats !"

_ "Merci mon Commandant..."

Rip répondit avec moins de joie que le commandant eut l'habitude de voir sur son visage enfantin.

_ "Vous n'avez pas l'air bien Lieutenant ? N'êtes-vous pas heureux de votre victoire ?" L'interrogea le commandant.

_ "Bien sûr que si." Sourit-elle faiblement.

Le ventre de Rip se mit soudainement à gargouiller, trahissant la raison de son absence de joie.

_ "Oh... Affamée ? J'oubliais que vous et zertains de vos camarades ne ze nourrizzent pas comme les autres goules ! L'attaque vous a fait zauter un repas !"

_ "Quoi ? Non... Non je n'ai pas faim mon Commandant !" Se défendu maladroitement Rip.

_ "Hélas, le Doc n'aura rien à vous offrir jusqu'à vendredi ! Il va falloir vous nourrir autrement !"

Alors que Rip serra ses bras autour de son ventre pour faire taire les sons qui trahirent sa faim, elle vit son chef s'emparer du couteau à côté de son assiette et se couper sévèrement la chair de son doigt.

_ "Mon Commandant !" Paniqua Rip en voyant le sang s'écouler sur la table.

Il s'approcha de Rip en lui tendant son doigt.

_ "Attention à ne pas mordre mon doigt en buvant le sang !"

La chasseresse se recula en sentant l'odeur du sang frais.

_ "Non... Je ne peux pas !"

_ "C'est un ordre Lieutenant ! Vous osez désobéir à votre supérieur ?"

Les joues de Rip devinrent rouge en entendant ses paroles. Le commandant continua de sourire, se moquant de sa faiblesse face à lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un humain et elle une vampire assoiffée de sang. Dans cette situation, il fut le plus monstrueux d'entre eux.

De plus en plus saisie par la faim, Rip s'effondra à genoux sur le sol et ouvrit la bouche. Sa langue pointue salivé se dirigea vers le doigt du major et elle lécha le sang jusqu'à sucer le membre tendu du commandant qui la regarda faire avec satisfaction. Rip lâchant même de légers gémissements de satisfaction.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes en réalité mais ce fut une éternité pour Rip Van qui se sentit fortement coupable d'avoir bu le sang d'un autre. Plus encore, elle culpabilisa lorsque le commandant retira son doigt et qu'elle fut sur le point d'en réclamer.

_ "Rassasié Lieutenant ?"

_ "O.. Oui... Oui mon Commandant !"

_ "Tant mieux alors vous pouvez disposer ! Penzez à vous nourrir plus que za si vous voulez éviter ce genre de choze !"

Quand Zorin rentra de sa séance de musculation, elle fut surprisz de voir Rip recroquevilléz sur son lit, le front sur ses genoux.

_ "Il y a un problème ?"

_ "Je ... Je t'ai trompé ... " Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ "QUOI ?! Et avec quel salaud ?!" Ragea subitement Zorin.

_ "J'ai... Dû boire le sang du Commandant..." Pleura Rip Van.

La colère de Zorin cessa d'un coup sec lorsqu'elle entendit cela. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Rip et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ "Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai eu le tour aussi au début !"

_ "Tu l'as sucé aussi ?!"

_ "Ouais enfin... Dis comme ça... NON je refusais de boire du sang au début et quand il l'a remarqué, il m'a forcé à boire le sien. La première goutte de sang que j'ai bu fut celle de notre bon gros Commandant ! Alors ne te sens pas mal pour ça !" Répondit Zorin gênée par ses vieux souvenirs où elle se revue en train de lécher le doigt du commandant alors que le Capitaine lui écarta la mâchoire.

Rip releva la tête :

_ "Tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir trompé alors ?"

_ "Hum ? Tu penses m'avoir trompé en buvant le sang d'un autre ? Zorin se mit soudainement à rire. S'il n'y a que ça, tu sais comment te faire pardonner !"

Comprenant parfaitement sa demande, Rip sourit malicieusement et se précipita sur le cou de Zorin. Bien que rassasiée, son désir le plus profond fut de recevoir une goutte du sang de Zorin sur sa langue pour effacer celui du commandant.

* * *

T pour Tatouage

Qui a dit que les vampires pouvaient facilement supporter la douleur ?

Même un simple dermographe fait tout de même bien mal pour une peau aussi sensible que celle de Rip Van Winkle.

Ce fut elle qui tatoua, en grande partie, le corps de Zorin. Blitz tatoua tous ce qui lui fut accessible avant de demander à sa camarade de l'épauler dans son projet. Rip suivit scrupuleusement chacune de ses demandes, s'appliquant grandement dans son travail pour ne pas gâcher le corps de Zorin d'une possible erreur (ni mourir au passage).

Et Zorin ne trouva rien de mieux pour remercier Rip que de la tatouer à son tour...

_ "C'est bientôt fini ?" Pleurnicha Winkle qui allongée sur le ventre, les seins compressés contre le fauteuil d'auscultation du Doc (on fait avec ce qu'on a).

_ "Ferme là où je te fais une faute ! Il me reste encore 6 lettres à faire !" Grogna Zorin qui prit des "pauses" régulière pour pendre des bouffées de sa cigarette.

_ "Tu ne peux pas arrêter pour aujourd'hui et reprendre demain ? Je ne suis vraiment pas bien..."

Rip gémit à nouveau sa douleur alors que l'aiguille du dermographe transperça sa peau. Bien qu'étant une vampire artificielle, leur corps chercha à se régénérer à chaque fois que l'aiguille perça l'épiderme. Par ailleurs, Zorin eu testé de nombreuses encres avant de tomber sur celle qui ne disparut pas dû à la guérison rapide de son corps. Rip ne s'en rendit pas compte au premier abord avant de découvrir que cette encre aux reflets violets eut quelques effets secondaires...

_ "Non ! Après tu vas pleurnicher encore plus parce que tu ne voudras pas te rasseoir ! J'ai commencé un travail et je compte bien le terminer ! Si t'es un soldat, tu es censé apprendre à subir la douleur !"

La voix grondante de Zorin effraya grandement Rip Van qui dû se résoudre à serrer les dents pour ne pas subir un mal bien pire. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de souffrance, Zorin retira son aiguille et ne la replanta plus. Elle épongea le sang et l'encre qui s'écoula puis s'éloigna du corps de Rip pour observer son travail.

_ "J'ai fini gros bébé, tu vas pouvoir contemplez mon chef-d'œuvre !"

Rip se redressa, tremblante et désorientée :

_ "J'ai la tête qui tourne ..."

_ "Ouais ça va passer, il suffit de... WINKLE ?"

Lorsque Zorin tourna la tête vers sa camarade, elle vint de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconsciente. La chasseresse fut réveillée par les quelques gifles insistantes de la faucheuse. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Zorin la tint dans ses bras, son dos tourné vers un miroir. Blitz lui passa ses lunettes et l'encouragea à regarder le tatouage derrière son dos.

Rip n'eut aucune idée de ce que Zorin aurait pu tatouer sur ses omoplates. Elle aurait pu inscrire une croix gammée, sa possession de Rip ou les mêmes lettres qu'elle, mais elle tatoua "Der Freischütz" en lettre gothique.

_ "C'est beau..." Fut les mots de Rip avant de sombrer à nouveau.

* * *

Plus que 2 chapitres ^^


	6. U V W X

U pour Utopie

Rip fut réveillée par le son des oiseaux à sa fenêtre. Le soleil traversa les carreaux, réchauffant le chalet qu'elle habita. Dehors, elle vit les montagnes devenues vertes et les vaches se nourrirent de l'herbe du printemps. Rip se redressa avec le sourire et étira son corps encore engourdit. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Une main bandée saisit sa tête et embrassa le haut de son front.

_ "Tu as bien dormi ?"

_ "Oui je ne fais de moins en moins de cauchemars !" Répondu joyeusement Rip.

Zorin se tint devant elle, aucun tatouage orna son corps, ses blessures eut presque toutes cicatrisées, seules quelques brûlures persistèrent. Elle choisit de porter une cache-œil plutôt qu'un œil de verre mais Rip la trouva toujours aussi séduisante que le premier jour. Elle servi le petit déjeuner avec un sourire tel que Rip n'en n'a jamais vu.

_ "Tu vas allait chasser aujourd'hui ?"

_ "Non... j'ai envie de jouer avec les lapins aujourd'hui ! Et je veux te voir terminer ta toile !"

_ "Elle est loin d'être terminée, je n'en suis jamais satisfaite ! Rigola Zorin. DEBOUT FEIGNASSE !"

Rip heurta douloureusement le sol après que Zorin l'est éjectée de son cercueil en le soulevant du sol.

_ "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Une alerte ?" Paniqua Rip.

_ "Y a qu'on est retard pour la réunion ! On va se retrouver à faire les pires corvées par ta faute alors BOUGE TOI !"

La voix grondante de Zorin secoua Rip qui en oublia le monde parfait qu'elle vint de rêver.

_ "C'était plutôt un cauchemar..." Dit-elle.

* * *

V pour Viol

Ils la saisirent au détour d'un couloir alors qu'elle sortit de la douche, seul moment où elle n'eut pas son arme. Plaquée sur le sol, ses assaillants furent toutes des goules affamées et impatientes de goûter sa chair.

_ "Reculez soldat ! C'est un ordre de votre Lieutenant !" Ordonna Rip à peine habillée.

_ "Votre chair et votre sang nous donne envie Lieutenant ! Veuillez nous pardonner pour cet affront mais nous avons faim !"

Poussés par leurs pulsions meurtrières et leur faim insatiable, les premières goules eurent tendance à désobéir aux ordres de leur supérieur. Les gradés furent pourtant formés afin de pouvoir garder le contrôle mais Rip ne réussit pas à les calmer.

Ils furent plusieurs autours d'elle, ils la saisirent, la soulevèrent dans les airs et plantèrent leurs rangées de crocs pointus dans sa chair fragile. La douleur fut abominable, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, pour Rip qui n'arriva pas à se défendre. Les soldats n'eurent aucune retenu, ils mordirent tous les endroits de son corps, et à plusieurs reprises, pour goûter son sang et mordiller sa chair. Le fait qu'elle soit une vampire ralentit sa mort probable.

À force de crier des ordres sourds, Rip finit par perdre son souffle et se fatigua rapidement. Elle sentit son sang être harpé à plusieurs endroit et son corps être malaxé comme un morceau de viande. Finalement, elle s'effondra, étouffée par le sang dans sa gorge.

_ "REVEILLES TOI ! REVEILLES TOI RIP VAN WINKLE ! C'EST UN ORDRE DEBOUT SALE GAMINE !

Rip ouvrit les yeux après avoir reconnu la voix enragée de Zorin hurlant à ses oreilles. Blitz fut recouvert de sang et tint le corps de la chasseresse dans ses bras. À travers sa myopie, Rip aperçut aussi le Capitaine Hans, avec autant de sang sur le corps.

_ JE TE PREVIENS SI TU GREVES JE TE LE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS ! Hurla Zorin.

Un flot de larme fut la seule chose que Rip réussie à répondre pour s'excuser d'avoir été si incompétente.

_ Je vais mettre en pièce le Doc... Cracha Zorin entre ses dents en serrant sa camarade contre elle. Cela n'arrivera plus !"

* * *

W pour Weber

Les premiers jours de Rip furent difficiles. Elle eut beau supplier le Doc, il refusa de la laisser sortir de sa cellule. Elle dût même garder son collier en argent autour de son cou en permanence et demeurer seule toute la journée. Constamment enfermée, sans lumière pour éclairer la cellule, et devant subir les expérimentations du Doc, Rip se réfugia dans la peur et l'insécurité. Comme un enfant éloigné de tout, elle se replia sur elle-même, devint silencieuse et passa ses journées à pleurer en attendant le jour où le Doc la laissera sortir.

_ "C'est idiot ce que vous voulez faire ! Cela n'apporte rien Lieutenant Blitz !"

_ "Si le Commandant a prévu de faire d'elle un officier, alors sa formation me concerne également ! C'est vers moi qu'elle a été après tout non ?"

_ "Mais pourquoi lui faire écouter de la musique ? Qu'avez-vous en tête Lieutenant ?"

_ "Un moyen de faire taire la gamine apeurée qu'elle est en train de devenir ! Maintenant, donnez-moi ce foutu phonographe !"

Le Doc s'éloigna juste de l'appareil musical en remontant ses lunettes.

_ "Ne me faite pas perdre mon temps Lieutenant, où vous retournerez, vous aussi, dans une cellule !"

Lorsque Zorin entra dans la cellule, Rip fut recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, le front sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de Zorin, Rip courut se réfugier dans ses bras et pleura dès qu'elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle n'arriva pas à articuler le moindre mot mais Zorin n'eut pas besoin d'un traducteur pour comprendre son désir de sortir. Avec une légère brutalité, Zorin repoussa Rip loin d'elle. Pensant se faire rejeter par la seule personne en qui elle eut mystérieusement confiance, Rip s'effondra sur le sol et continua à pleurer.

_ HÉ !

Rip releva timidement la tête vers Zorin.

_ Arrête de chialer je t'ai apporté un cadeau !

En voyant le phonographe entrer dans la pièce, Rip s'arrêta de pleurer et devint plutôt intriguée. Zorin mit le disque sur la platine et mit en route la musique. Elle choisit le second acte de _Der Freischütz_ comme passage _._ Pourquoi Weber ? Pourquoi cette œuvre de lui ? Pourquoi ce passage ?

Zorin emporta ce secret dans sa tombe. Les premières notes firent réagir l'esprit de Rip qui resta bloquée devant le phonographe. Après plusieurs secondes, sa voix mélodieuse se fit entendre par le Doc et les soldats approximés. Rip ne put expliquer pourquoi la composition de Weber l'eut fait autant vibrer ce jour-là. Elle dit seulement au Doc que le morceau la poussa à tenter de se rappeler quelque chose, loger dans sa mémoire, sans succès. Puis qu'elle serait prête à rester dans sa cellule si on lui laissa Weber et le phonographe à ses côtés. Les années qui suivirent, Rip n'eut plus que _Der Freischütz_ en tête, si bien qu'elle en oublia le sourire victorieux de Zorin ce jour-là.

Mais elle se rappela jusqu'au jour de sa mort que ce fut "Max" qui lui fit écouter ce morceau pour la première fois, qu'il connut l'œuvre autant qu'elle et qu'il demanda de chanter certains passages lorsqu'il s'ennuya.

* * *

X pour XX

Beaucoup d'histoires autour des deux femmes, mais aucune ne dit pourquoi Rip et Zorin on enfreint l'interdit...

En réalité, Rip, dans ses premières années, ne vit pas autrement Zorin que comme une grande sœur ou une maman qui la couvrit trop. Alors, lorsqu'il fut question des premiers émois amoureux, cela provoqua un grand bouleversement en elle.

_ "Arrêtes ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !" Supplia Rip.

_ "Et pourquoi pas ? Je me retiens depuis trop longtemps !"

_ "Mais on est des femmes... Deux femmes ne peuvent pas faire ça !"

_ "Pourquoi elles ne pourraient pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que la méthode est différente que le plaisir n'est pas le même !

Allongée sur le ventre, Rip crut étouffer sous le corps musclé de Zorin posé sur elle, la piégeant. Affamée par son corps, Zorin mordit même le col de l'uniforme avec ses crocs en grognant son envie. Rip donna un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de la langue de Zorin lécher l'arrière de son cou. Zorin se mit à lécher avidement la tendre peau de ce cou alors qu'une de ses mains s'aventura vers la poitrine de sa camarade. Rip rougit en sentant le souffle chaud contre sa peau et mais prit peur en sentant une telle mâchoire aussi près de sa chair.

_ Tu trembles ?" Demanda Zorin.

_ "Me mords pas s'il te plait..." Implora Rip.

_ "C'est pourtant excitant tu sais !"

_ "Personne... Ne m'a encore mordu..."

_ "Oh ! Mais voilà qui est bien intéressant ! J'espère que tu me laisseras l'honneur de te mordre la première !"

Rip van ne répondit pas et rougit simplement en entendant la demande. Léchant toujours le cou de Rip, Zorin atteignit la peau douce sous le tissu militaire et toucha l'un des seins. La chasseresse gémit à nouveau et tenta de retirer les mains de Zorin de sa poitrine, ce qui fit qu'accentuer ses mouvements abusifs. Sous l'effet du plaisir, Rip abandonna et relâcha entièrement son corps.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, Zorin fit glisser le pantalon de Rip, ainsi que sa chemise,et ses mains effleurèrent ses parties sensibles. Rip fit tout son possible pour se retenir ses gémissements alors que sa camarade la poussa à braver l'un des interdits de leur propre politique.

_ "Zorin... Si on fait ça... On va se faire tuer ! Il faut que tu arrêtes !"

_ "Non, plus depuis qu'on est devenu les deux meilleurs résultats du Doc. Je suis sûr qu'il serait même prêt à nous laisser faire pour mieux nous étudier encore ! C'est un sale pervers !"

_ "Oui mais ... Ça ne veut pas dire... "

En un instant, Rip fut mis sur le dos et ses lèvres écrasées par celle de Zorin. Le geste suffit à la calmer, la perturbant tout autant.

_ "J'en ai plus rien à foutre de nos règles morales ! Femme ou vampire, il n'y a pas vraiment de différence, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à te baiser !"

Puis elle pénétra Rip avec ses doigts.

_ "OUIIII ! 3" Réagit avec plaisir la chasseresse en priant pour que ces gestes obscènes ne s'arrêtent pas.

* * *

Plus qu'un seul chapitre pour deux lettres, il arrivera rapidement ^_^


	7. Y Z

Y pour Yeux

Rip Van Winkle fut réveillée par la lueur du soleil. Un silence de mort se répandit sur le champ de bataille de Varsovie où reposa les cadavres de ses camarades allemands, dans la boue séchée, au milieu des obus et des douilles de fusils. La douleur dans ses côtes et son crâne se réveilla brutalement, en plus d'une sensation d'étouffement.

_ "Papa... Papa ?"

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revint rapidement en mémoire... Au milieu des coups de feu et des éclats de sang, son père, un capitaine SS, décida de fuir le champ de bataille que de la laisser mourir avec les autres. Sa rencontre tumultueuse avec ce cercueil vivant et la jeune fille à la voix masculine fut vite oubliée et remplacée par une suite d'événements plus traumatisantes. Sortant en zigzag du bâtiment, des suites des coups reçus durant l'assaut d'Hellsing, Rip Van tomba directement sur son père qui lui avoua son désir de déserter. Mais elle sut que la désertion n'eut pas été apprécié par son camp... C'est pourquoi ils furent tout deux pris pour cible par les mitraillettes allemandes. Le Capitaine Winkle sauta sur le corps de sa fille pour la protéger des tirs. Sauf qu'évidement touché de part en part, il s'écroula au sol. S'ensuit un éboulement qui mit définitivement fin à ses espoirs de fuite avec sa fille.

C'est ainsi que Rip se réveilla, coincée sous une montagne de cailloux et de boue séchée avec le corps de son père sur le sien. Elle se rappela l'avoir criée de rester en vie, puis d'essayer de se dégager, avant de sombrer suite à ses propres blessures durant l'attaque. Serrant la main de son père, elle sentit le froid du cadavre criblé de balles. Fatigué, malade et terriblement attristée, elle n'eut pas la force physique et mentale pour tenter de se dégager à nouveau, mais fonda en larmes.

_ "Tu es en vie ?"

Rip leva la tête, elle aperçut la brancardière Joleen "Zorin" Blitz. Elle eut du mal à la reconnaître à cause de son visage à moitié brûlé, la veste sur ses épaules couvrant le reste de sa peau cramoisie visible sous les lambeaux de ses vêtements. Mais elle eut surtout perdu un œil et c'est avec celui-ci qu'elle regarda Rip Van pleurer. S'agenouillant devant elle, Zorin vit toute l'innocence brisée de la jeune fille dans ses yeux bleus scintillants de larmes alors Rip regarda toute la rage dans l'œil vert unique de la femme défigurée.

_ "À vous de choisir Mademoiselle Rip Van Winkle, rester ici avec les morts ou rejoindre les vivants encore debout !"

Debout devant elle avec son sourire indémontable, le commandant posa cette question fatidique à Rip. Bien que mort, Rip ne voulut pas quitter son père, ni s'aventurer dans la guerre sans lui. Il fut la seule personne importante à ses yeux, l'ayant élevé, protégé et enseigné comment tirer. Mais rester voulut dire aussi demeurer coincée et attendre la mort, seule, pendant des jours. Rip continua de pleurer et fut incapable de répondre sous le choc. Elle serait morte ici si Zorin ne l'eut pas convaincu de vivre encore. Elle prit sa main qui tint celle de son père pour la prendre dans la sienne. Bien que borgne, son regard réussit à la rassurer et à lui faire parvenir qu'elle veillera sur elle à la place de son père.

_ "Je veux... Je veux... Partir... D'ici !" Réussit à dire une Rip complètement étouffé par ce qui compressa son corps.

L'instant d'après, le Capitaine Hans la sortit de là et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Zorin pour la première fois. La montre à gousset de son père et son mousquet furent la seule chose qu'elle emporta avec elle alors que Zorin porta le sang du Capitaine Winkle sur les mains.

_"Tu as eu un bon père qui a sacrifié son honneur contre son devoir paternel. Mais la désertion est un crime et tu es un brave soldat comparé à lui ! Tu mérites de vivre. Alors ça sera moi ta gardienne à présent !" Eut dit Zorin au-dessus du corps endormi de Rip alors qu'ils fuirent tous de Varsovie dans leur avion.

* * *

Z pour Z + R = 3

_ "J'ai fait un cauchemar..."

_ "Oui mais rendors-toi !"

Cinq heures de l'après-midi mais ce ne fut pas l'heure pour les vampires de se réveiller. Les deux femmes nues dormirent en cuillère, Rip étant presque écrasée par le poids des muscles de Zorin. Emmitouflée dans la couverture du cercueil, Rip fut réveillée par un cauchemar et se tourna vers sa partenaire qui grommela déjà d'avoir été sortit de son sommeil.

_ "Tu étais à moitié nue et tu dressais les soldats à être des chevaux en les fouettant avec une cravache !"

_ "Je vois pourquoi c'était un cauchemar !" Répondit Zorin à moitié endormi.

_ "Tu voulais que je sois une jument pour que je me reproduise avec eux !

Zorin se mit à rire.

_ "Ne te moques pas !" Grogna Rip.

_ "Putain tu as vraiment un esprit dérangé ! Se moqua encore plus Zorin.

Rip grogna et ouvrit le cercueil sans prévenir.

_ Hé tu vas où ? Boudes pas pour ça !"

Rip jeta la couverture derrière elle.

_ "Je vais dormir dans mon cercueil !" Clama-t-elle.

_ "Pfff... Tu vas revenir dans même pas deux minutes parce que tu auras fait un cauchemar terrifiant !"

_ "Même pas en rêve je... Attend... C'est quoi ce tatouage ?"

Rip s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit la cuisse droite de Zorin ornée d'un tatouage. Elle ne l'eut pas aperçu en se couchant en début de journée.

_ "Oui je me le suis fait hier ! Je n'ai jeté mon dermographe tu sais !" Répondit Zorin.

Rip mit ses lunettes sur son nez et s'approcha de ce tatouage qui se trouva seul sur l'autre moitié du corps de Zorin, éloigné de ceux à gauche, plongés en pleine folie.

_ "Tu ... Rip se mit à rougir. Tu as vraiment ... Non attend... "

_ "Je me disais qu'il n'avait pas sa place avec les autres... Alors je l'ai mis plus loin. Aussi personne ne le verra là où il est !"

_ "Mais... Zorin... Un tatouage ça ne s'efface pas ! Ce genre de message c'est... Ça ne s'écrit pas !"

_ "Ah je vois... C'est bon j'ai compris !"

Zorin referma brutalement son cercueil. Rip se rua dessus et frappa sur le couvercle.

_ "Non attend tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire !"

_ "Tu vas faire d'horribles cauchemars si tu ne descends pas de là IMMÉDIATEMENT WINKLE !" Gronda Zorin.

_ "C'est parce que je ne pensais pas que tu écrirais ça ! Je ne pensais pas que je comptais pour toi à ce point ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux entre nous NON je veux dire... C'était sérieux pour moi mais je ne croyais pas que tu m'aimais ... Autant que ça !"

Il eut un léger silence et puis Zorin ouvrit le cercueil, elle expulsa accidentellement Rip Van contre le mur qui fut violemment assommée par le couvercle.

Rip ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut à nouveau dans le cercueil de Zorin. Cette dernière lécha sa blessure sur le front qu'elle lui eut involontairement causée.

_ "J'ai encore rêvé ?" Demanda Rip en frottant son front endolori.

_ "Tu n'as qu'à vérifier !" Lui sourit Zorin dans le noir.

Rip glissa sa main sur la cuisse droite de Zorin, elle reconnut le touché graisseux laissé par l'encre violette dont se servit Zorin pour ses tatouages. Elle eut bien tatoué "Z + R" dans un cœur.

Rip rougit de plus belle.

_ "Tu l'as vraiment fait... Mais pourquoi ?"

_ "Je ne réponds pas à ces questions futiles ! Tu n'as qu'à chercher pendant ton sommeil !"

Avant de s'endormir, elles s'échangèrent un baiser passionné dans les ténèbres de leur cercueil, éclairé par la lumière de leur amour impossible.

FIN

* * *

Alphabet fini \o/ merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)


End file.
